1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air filter for a ceiling fan, especially to an air filter centrally suspended from a ceiling fan to filter the air and reinforce the circulation of clean air indoors.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional air filter is usually placed on the floor in a comer indoors. Since the comer is a place where air does not circulate well, the filtering effect provided by the conventional air filter is not as good as desired. In the case of a narrow room such as a metropolitan apartment, the conventional air filter also has a problem of occupying a great deal of floor space.
Therefore, there is a need for an air filter capable of providing an improved filtering effect, reinforcing the circulation of clean air and saving floor space.